User talk:BalrogLune
Hi there, RiderJones! Welcome to our , and thank you for your contribution on Imperius! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Hawki (talk) 06:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Imperius Please heed the reverts. You claim that there is evidence for Imperius = Lucifer, yet haven't cited anything specific, and about the only specific thing that would lead to such a statement is a dev statement, as in "Imperius is based on Lucifer." Per some other points: *Saying "Imperius" is the only AC member whose name ends in "us" rather than "ael" or "al" is redundant - it's self-explanatory, and a look at the template shows that. Plus he's not the first angel to have "us" as a suffic (e.g. Yaerius), and there are other suffixes ("e.g. "ual"). *If we're taking the Lucifer analogy as "angel cast out of heaven because of pride/sin" then Imperius barely corresponds to that. There's no God to rebel against in Diablo, so it could just as easily apply to Tyrael (cast out of Heaven because of affiliation with humanity/pride preventing him from toeing the line/insert analogy here) or Inarius (consumed by pride/hubris by the end of the Sin War, created Sanctuary to rule in free from Heaven, insert "it is better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven" quote here). Imperius has not rebelled, he's uniform to his aspect, and the only Lucifer trait he has is pride, which isn't really that rare of a trait in the emotional spectrum. *At the end of the day, speculation/trivia has to be kept to a minimum. If people want to believe "Imperius = Lucifer," they are free to do so, but without a dev statement of intent, it's not the wiki's place to force that view on them (otherwise I'd be saying "Inarius = Lucifer" in his article, or "Auriel = the Virgin Mary" with the shawl/femine thing). It's my belief in both case, but I have no proof, ergo, such things shouldn't be included.--Hawki (talk) 23:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC)